Let's go Australia, baby!
by Lilyluciole
Summary: Ce qu'aurait pu être la saison 4: les Manning/Sammler déménagent en Australie, Lily est enceinte...
1. Goodbye America...

Once & Again - saison 4

« Let's go Australia, baby ! »

(Par Lucile : lululand@caramail.com )

J'ai décidé d'écrire une saison 4 car je trouve que la fin de la saison 3 nous laisse beaucoup sur notre faim! C'est la première fanfic sur o&a en français sur ce site, j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Mettez une review SVP ça encourage à continuer et ça fait toujours très plaisir! Les parties en gras correspondent aux scènes en noir et blanc. Episode 401 : « Goodbye America » 

[ Dans la chambre de Jessie chez Karen ]

C'était le matin à Chicago, Jessie s'éveillait lentement. Son regard se posa sur chaque détail de cette chambre.

**Jessie : « Vous savez, c'est étrange de se réveiller un matin dans un endroit que vous connaissez par cœur et de vous dire que c'est le dernier matin avant plusieurs mois que vous voyez ce décor en ouvrant les yeux… »**

Elle se leva et ouvrit les volets, le soleil s'engouffra dans la pièce

**Jessie : « Ce décor qui vous semblait jusque là si banal vous apparaît soudain comme la plus précieuse chose au monde… »**

Jessie sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit, vérifia que sa mère dormait toujours et descendit à pas de loup dans la chambre de son frère. Eli dormait toujours, elle se jeta sur son lit en riant :

« Aller, debout mon vieux ! »

Eli poussa un grognement et se tourna de l'autre côté

« Aller gros paresseux ! Debout ! »

« T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Eli s'il te plaît… C'est notre dernier matin tous les 3 ensemble avant l'Australie, on pourrait préparer le petit déjeuner de Maman avant qu'elle ne se réveille et le lui porter au lit… »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais on ne part que demain je te signale ! »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais dormir chez Katie ce soir. Elle a organisé une fête pour fêter notre départ à moi et Grace avec tous nos amis et on reste dormir sur place. »

« D'accord, d'accord j'arrive dans ce cas… »

[ Grace assise à son bureau dans sa chambre chez Jake en train d'écrire ]

Grace en voix off : « Hier soir, Papa nous a offert à Zoe et à moi un carnet chacune pour noter toutes les découvertes que nous allons faire pendant notre voyage. Mais je me suis dit : autant commencer par le commencement, alors voilà : il y a quelques mois, Rick, le mari de ma mère s'est vu proposer un travail très intéressant en Australie. Maman n'avait au début pas tellement envie de partir, mais, je ne sais pas trop comment, Rick a réussi à la convaincre. Moi j'étais ravie de quitter cette ville et ce lycée dans lequel j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes. Zoe était horrifiée à l'idée de quitter ses amies et notre demi-sœur Maddy, la fille de notre père. Eli, le fils de Rick, trouvait que c'était une opportunité magnifique et rêvait de découvrir l'Australie. Jessie, elle, ne voulait abandonner ni sa mère ni Katie sa petite amie. Nous sommes arrivés à cette solution : Eli et moi partions avec Rick et Maman, Zoe restait chez Papa et Jessie chez sa mère. Mais les parents ont fini par décréter qu'il ne fallait pas écarteler la famille et séparer les frères et sœurs, tout le monde partait ou tout le monde restait. Et finalement, malgré les protestations des deux plus jeunes, nous partons. Rick et Maman sont partis presque immédiatement car le projet de Rick commençait très vite et que Maman est enceinte et elle ne pourrait plus prendre l'avion très vite. Eli et Jessie ont passé l'été chez leur mère et Zoe et moi avec Papa. Il a été décidé que nous reviendrions à Chicago à chaque vacances et Papa et Tiffany ont acheté une nouvelle maison avec 4 chambres pour pouvoir nous accueillir sur de plus longues périodes.

Bref, ce soir je dis au revoir à mes amis et nous partons tous les 4, Eli, Jessie, Zoe et moi, de bonne heure demain matin. » 

Zoe entra dans la chambre, les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux en désordre.

« Grace, tu pourrais pas mettre la musique moins forte ! »

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, je n'avais pas réalisé que ta chambre était si près de la mienne… »

« Tu es déjà habillée ? Mais il est à peine 9h30 ! »

« Je sais Zoe. Mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je suis terriblement excitée par notre départ ! Tu te rends compte, dans deux jours, on y sera… »

« Tu es obligée de me le rappeler ? » demanda Zoe en se jetant sur le lit de sa sœur. Grace s'assit à ses côtés :

« Mais enfin, tu sais ça va être bien de découvrir une nouvelle ville, tu te feras pleins de nouvelles copines… Tu n'es pas contente de revoir Maman ? Ca fait 4 mois qu'elle et Rick sont partis… »

« Bien sûr que je veux revoir Maman, seulement j'aimerais autant la voir ici : à Chicago ! »

Grace soupira et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

[ Chez Karen ]

Jessie et Eli montait l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible avec des plateaux dans les mains. Eli était mal réveillé et un peu maladroit.

« Eli, je te préviens que si tu renverses quelque chose je me vengerai ! » dit Jessie en riant 

« Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que tu me fera ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin

« Je… j'en sais rien encore, mais tu verras bien. »

« Ouh ! J'ai peur… »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Karen tout doucement.

« Maman… » murmura Jessie en embrassant sa mère.

Karen ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit avec un grand sourire, Eli lui posa son plateau sur les genoux, mais en le posant, il failli renverser le jus d'orange.

« Eli ! »

Jessie posa son plateau sur la coiffeuse et sauta sur le dos d'Eli

« Eh ! J'ai rien renversé ! »

« Non mais tu as failli, c'est pas mieux. »

« Les enfants ! » Karen les rappela à l'ordre en souriant « Venez ici. » dit-elle en se décalant au milieu du lit pour leur faire de la place. Eli s'installa à sa droite et Jessie à sa gauche et elle les embrassa :

« Alors quel est le menu ? »

« Du café, des croissants, du jus d'orange… » commença Jessie

« Des tartines, du bacon et des œufs » finit Eli

Ils commencèrent à manger.

[ Chez Jake ]

Grace était en train de manger un bol de céréales lorsque Tiffany entra dans le cuisine

« Salut, Grace déjà levée ? T'as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien ! Mais j'ai rêvé d'avion et de kangourou toute la nuit ! »

« Ce que j'aimerais être à ta place… »

"Zoe te laisserait la sienne vollontiers…"

Jake arriva à la suite de sa femme

« Salut mon ange » dit-il en embrassant Grace « Où est Zoe elle n'est pas dans sa chambre »

« Elle s'est endormie sur mon lit. Le voyage l'angoisse beaucoup tu sais… »

« Je sais chérie, et ce n'est visiblement pas ton cas ! »

« Il faudrait que tu essaies de la raisonner, autrement elle va nous faire la tête pendant encore longtemps, tu la connais… Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire ! »

« Je le ferai… »

Grace le regarda sceptique :

« Promis ! C'est juré Gracie, je parlerai à ta sœur ! »

Il eut soudain l'air un peu gêné et se pencha vers Grace :

« Ecoute on vient de me téléphoner il y a un problème dans la comptabilité, il faudrait que je me rende au restaurant et je risque de ne pas rentrer avant le déjeuner… ça te dérange beaucoup que j'y aille ? »

« C'est que… j'avais espéré qu'on passerait cette dernière journée ensemble… »

« Moi aussi ma puce ! Mais dès que je rentre on fait quelque chose tous ensemble ! »

« D'accord papa vas-y. Et puis c'est pas comme si on se quittait pour des années, on reviendra vite avec Zoe… »

« Merci, Grace tu es vraiment adorable. Bon je me sauve, plus vite je serai parti, plus vite je serai rentré ! »

« Euh… Jake ? » intervint Tiffany

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas oublié que j'avais mon cours de gym ce matin et ensuite je déjeune avec Jennifer… Qui va s'occuper de Maddy si tu t'en vas ? »

« Moi ! » intervint Grace

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Jake « Il faut lui donner son bain, l'habiller et la faire manger… »

« Ca ira Papa, je sais faire tout ça, et puis Zoe est là. »

« Ca ne t'embête pas ? » demanda Tiffany

« Non ! Et puis après tout on ne la verra plus beaucoup avec Zoe, elle aura tellement grandi la prochaine fois… »

Jake et Tiffany partirent et Grace alla retrouver Maddy dans la chambre de Jake et Tiffany. La petite était dans son babyrelax en train de jouer, elle sourit en voyant arriver Grace.

« Salut Maddy ! J'espère que tu es dans de bonnes dispositions ce matin, car c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ! » dit-elle en souriant au bébé.

Grace joua longtemps avec sa demi-sœur et la coucha. Vers midi, elle regarda l'heure et regardant vers sa chambre, se demanda si elle devait réveiller Zoe, mais elle décida de la laisser dormir. La fillette se leva quelques minutes plus tard :

« Où est Papa ? »

« Il est parti travailler… »

« Et Tiffany ? »

« Elle déjeune avec une amie. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Plus de midi ma puce, je t'ai laissé dormir tu avais l'air crevée. »

« Maddy est avec Tiffany ? »

« Non elle est dans sa chambre, elle dort. Ne la réveille pas surtout ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Zoe se diriger vers la chambre du bébé.

Zoe s'approcha de sa petite sœur et lui déposa un baiser sur la main, elle s'assit à côté du berceau et commença à se balancer sur la chaise à bascule en regardant le bébé dormir.

« Toi, je t'aime bien, tu es la seule qui ne veuille pas me faire croire que ça sera bien l'Australie… Parce que je sais bien que c'est faux. Je ne verrai plus Papa, ni Tiffany, ni toi, ni mes copines. Je ne veux pas changer d'école moi ! Et puis ça me fait de la peine de plus habiter dans notre maison, j'ai grandi dedans et maintenant ce sont des étrangers qui y vivent. Quand je reviendrai, tu ne me reconnaîtras plus… et peut-être que tout le monde ici m'aura oublié. Je voudrais que les choses ne changent jamais… »

[ Chez Karen, Eli prépare le repas, Karen met la table et Jessie est au téléphone ]

« Jessie, lâche ce téléphone on va manger ! » s'exclama Eli

« Oh laisse-la, ne vous disputez pas aujourd'hui… » supplia Karen

« Qui est-ce au bout du fil ? » demanda-t-il en goûtant les spaghetti

« Katie je crois »

« Encore ? Mais elle a déjà appelé deux fois hier, trois fois avant-hier et elles se voient ce soir ! »

« Eh bien il faut croire qu'elles ont beaucoup de choses à se dire… »

La sonnette retentit.

« Jessie ma puce tu peux y aller ? Ca doit être Henry… » dit Karen.

Jessie raccrocha à contrecœur et alla ouvrir. Henry embrassa Jessie, posa sa veste et enlaça Karen :

« Tu arrives juste à temps pour le déjeuner, nous allions commencer sans toi ! » dit-elle

Henry tapa dans la main d'Eli :

« Ca va mon pote ? On va se faire un dernier match de basket cet après-midi ? »

« Ok. Mais en attendant tous à table, spaghetti à la Eli ! »

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

« Alors les enfants racontez-moi ce qui vous attend là-bas… » demanda Henry

« Une nouvelle école peuplée d'Australiens… » commença Jessie

« Une maison dans un lotissement avec assez de chambres pour tout le monde » continua Eli

« Des coutumes bizarres… ils ne fêtent même pas Thanksgiving ! »

« Des animaux exotiques »

« Des requins »

« Une chaleur à crever ! »

« Papa et Lily »

« Un nouveau bébé pour le mois de janvier » termina Eli

« Rien que ça ? » demanda Henry en riant

« Jessie se fait une montagne de ce voyage ! » dit Karen

« Non Maman ! Je ne m'en fais pas une montagne, seulement ce n'est pas un voyage mais un déménagement ce qui est tout à fait différent ! Et j'ai le droit de ne pas avoir envie de tout quitter, non ? »

« Si bien sûr ma puce… »

« Et toi Eli, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Henry

« Ca peut être cool, y'a plein de trucs à découvrir là-bas ! »

« Il a raison Jessie… » dit Karen, mais Jessie baissa le nez dans son assiette et continua à manger sans rien dire.

Après le déjeuner, les garçons allèrent jouer au basket dans le jardin

« Henry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda Eli

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Tu… tu prendras soin de Maman ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Je veux dire, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, tu me préviendrais immédiatement ? »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Je suis content qu'elle t'aie, je me sens moins coupable de la laisser seule. »

« Elle n'est pas seule… »

« Justement ! Merci… »

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent un match acharné.

A l'intérieur, Jessie et Karen discutaient en faisant la vaisselle, Jessie avait un petit sourire triste, Karen la regarda inquiète :

« Jess, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Je ne voulais pas partir Maman… »

« Je le sais bien, mais on en a déjà parlé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je m'en sortirai très bien et puis Henry est là. Toi et Eli vous reviendrez très vite et on passera Noël ensemble ! »

« Je sais que tout ira bien pour toi… »

« Alors c'est Katie ? Je sais qu'elle est ta meilleure amie, mais la distance ce n'est rien, vous pourrez toujours vous écrire et vous téléphoner… »

« Ca aussi je le sais »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? C'est ce bébé ? Tu n'en parles jamais… »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être… »

« Ca te gêne que ton père aie un autre enfant ? »

« Les relations sont déjà bien assez compliquées entre moi et les filles de Lily, ça ne va rien arranger ! »

« Au contraire ! Peut-être que ça aplanira vos problèmes. Je croyais que ça allait mieux avec Zoe depuis que vous ne partagiez plus la même chambre ? »

« Oui c'est vrai mais c'est encore une petite fille. J'aurais aimé être amie avec Grace, mais c'est impossible. Et maintenant je vais devoir habiter avec elle pendant toute l'année ! »

« Ne baisse pas les bras ma petite fille, les choses changent, surtout à votre âge. »

« J'aimerais te croire ! »

[ Chez Jake ]

En rentrant chez lui, Jake trouva Grace et Zoe en train de donner à manger à Maddy en s'amusant, les trois filles riaient aux éclats et le bébé avait des restes de petit pot sur les mains, le visage et la robe.

« Salut mes chéries, ça a l'air d'aller ici ! Vous avez mangé ? »

« Non, on a pas encore eu le temps… » dit Zoe

« Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, on donne un bain à Maddy on la change et on va se manger une pizza au centre commercial. Après on fait ce que vous voulez, je suis à vous jusqu'à demain ! »

Grace et Zoe coururent dans les bras de leur père avec des cris de joie.

[ En fin d'après-midi, dans la chambre de Jessie ]

Jessie terminait de faire sa valise pendant que Katie la regardait assise sur son lit.

« J'espère que je n'oublies rien ! Je ne reviens pas avant 4 mois… »

« Tu es obligée de le rappeler ? »

« Excuse-moi Katie, mais tu sais que je ne l'ai pas voulu ce départ ! » dit Jessie en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa petite amie. Katie lui prit la main

« Tu vas me manquer Billie ! »

« On s'écrira tous les jours sur internet ! »

« Et on se téléphonera chaque dimanche à l'heure où on est toutes les deux éveillées… »

« Foutu décalage horaire ! Et si l'une de nous a un coup de cafard elle peut appeler l'autre à n'importe quelle heure… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elles se serrèrent très fort l'une contre l'autre pendant un long moment, puis Katie prit la parole :

« Tu as fini ta valise ? On va descendre dire au revoir à ta mère et il sera l'heure de partir. »

Jessie, ferma sa valise et la descendit, Karen sortit de la cuisine et s'adossa au cadre de la porte :

« Alors ça y est il est temps de dire au revoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Jessie se jeta contre sa mère

« Maman ! »

Karen perçut des sanglots dans la voix de sa fille mais put à peine contenir les siens en disant :

« Allons Jessie, il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer, on ne se sépare pas pour toujours… »

Elles restèrent longtemps enlacées, puis Karen la repoussa un peu :

« Il est temps d'y aller chérie… »

Elle l'aida à mettre une veste et Jessie prit sa valise et sortit en jetant un dernier regard en arrière à sa maison et à sa mère. Karen la regarda s'éloigner vers la voiture.

**Karen avec des larmes plein les yeux : « Mon bébé, mon petit bébé qui s'en va… »**

Eli lui passa un bras autour des épaules et elle se blottit contre les larges épaules de son fils.

Jessie pleura dans la voiture de Katie, celle-ci s'arrêta un instant sur le bas côté pour le prendre dans ses bras, non moins émue qu'elle.

[ Dans la soirée, Jake conduit, Grace est assise sur le siège du passager et Zoe joue avec Maddy à l'arrière ]

Ils roulaient en silence, personne n'osait rien dire. Soudain Grace ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est ici Papa, Katie habite là. »

« Alors, c'est ici qu'on se sépare… »

**Jake regarde la caméra en silence avec le regard de quelqu'un qui a mal, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.**

**Grace regarde sur le côté pour empêcher les larmes de couler mais n'y tient plus et éclate en sanglots et se prend la tête dans les mains.**

Jake embrasse sa fille et la serre contre lui 

« Amuse-toi bien chérie… »

« Oui Papa. »

Grace sort de la voiture, prend sa valise dans le coffre et s'éloigne en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Jake

**Jake regarde droit devant lui et soupire soudain en secouant la tête : « Que je suis bête ! »**

« Papa, je peux prendre la place de Grace devant ? » claironna Zoe

Lorsque Grace entra chez Katie, elle fut immédiatement entraînée par Tad dans la cuisine, où Jessie se trouvait déjà :

« Tu attends ici avec Jessie jusqu'à ce qu'on vous dise que vous pouvez sortir ! »

Grace avait l'air hébétée et Jessie lui sourit avec un vague sourire qui montra qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

« Mais, Tad attends ! Faut que je monte ma valise ! »

« Donne-la moi, je m'en occupe. » 

Il s'empara de la valise et disparut en fermant la porte :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Grace à Jessie

« Je n'en sais rien ! Ils m'ont enfermée ici quand les gens ont commencé à arriver… Je suis contente de te voir je me sens moins seule ici ! »

Il y eut un petit silence gênée, elles ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire, Grace prit la parole :

« Tu vas bien toi ? Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vues… »

« 4 mois. Depuis que les parents sont partis. »

« Oui… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Sympas, et toi ? »

« Pareil. Bon bah, on va pas se laisser mourir de faim le temps qu'ils se décident ! » déclara Grace en ouvrant le frigo. Jessie éclata de rire et la rejoignit :

« Tu as raison ! Y'a quoi à manger ? »

« Rien là-dedans ! Regarde dans les placards ! »

Jessie sortit un saladier de pop-corn.

« Ca te dis du pop-corn ? »

« Parfait ! »

Elles s'assirent à table et commencèrent à picorer

« Pas trop stressée pour demain ? » demanda Jessie

« Non, moi ça va, je suis plutôt contente de revoir Maman et Rick. Et puis Maman va avoir besoin d'aide, c'est son 5e mois de grossesse ! »

« Déjà ! Et Zoe… »

« Elle est d'une humeur de chien depuis deux semaines, mais à part ça, ça va. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire

« Maman m'a dit qu'il y avait pas mal de jeunes dans le lotissement… »

« Papa a dit que notre lycée n'était pas loin, on pourra y aller à pied. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Katie entra :

« Ben les filles, faut pas vous gêner surtout ! Mangez tout le pop-corn on dira rien ! » dit-elle en riant « Si ces demoiselles veulent bien s'avancer, tout le monde les attend… »

Grace et Jessie se regardèrent intriguées et se levèrent. En entrant dans la salle, tous leurs amis étaient là et se mirent à chanter quelque chose, mais la cacophonie était telle qu'elles n'y comprirent rien. Finalement ils éclatèrent tous de rire et les deux filles aussi, elles avaient les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'énorme gâteau avec un glaçage où était écrit « Goodbye girls ! » et la banderole accrochée au dessus de la fenêtre « Goodbye Jessie and Grace, we'll never forget you ! ». Katie leur donna une carte où ils avaient tous signé et où était inscrit un poème sur le départ, ils prirent une photo d'eux tous au polaroïd et la collèrent sur le devant de la carte.

[ Chez Jake, après le dîner ]

« Je vais me coucher. » Dit Zoe en allant embrasser Tiffany.

« Déjà ma puce ? Il est tôt ! »

« Je vais devoir me lever tôt demain matin… Tu diras à papa de venir me dire au revoir quand il sortira de la salle de bain ? »

« Bien sûr chérie ! »

Quelques minutes après, Jake entra dans la chambre de sa fille, elle était assise sur le bord de son lit et venait d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

« Tout est prêt pour demain ? »

« Oui papa… »

Il regarda les murs blancs de la pièce :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décoré ta chambre ? Voilà deux mois que tu y vis… Grace a accroché tout plein de posters dans la sienne… »

« A quoi  bon ? De toutes façons je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai presque plus… » dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Jake s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la tête en les mains :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu là ? »

Zoe haussa les épaules

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne trouver que des défauts à ce voyage ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne vraiment ? Voyons je ne reconnais plus ma fille, qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Zoe ! Zoe dit toujours ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, celle-ci ne dit rien et garde tout pour elle… »

Zoe sourit vaguement et commença :

« Quand on va rentrer, Maddy ne me reconnaîtra même pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle me reconnaisse chaque fois que je vais la voir ! » dit-il en riant

« C'est sérieux papa ! »

« Pardon. »

« Et si mes amies m'oubliaient aussi ? Si je ne m'en fais pas d'autres là-bas, je n'aurai plus d'amies du tout… »

« C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ? Mais évidemment que tu trouveras des amies là-bas, tu es est une petite fille adorable, vive et intelligente, personne ne pourra te résister ! »

« Et toi… Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie ! Tu es ma petite fille, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? »

Il la serra dans ses bras et la coucha :

« Tu vas arrêter avec ces mauvaises pensées et t'endormir, tu vas voir, tu vas rêver de ce beau pays qu'est l'Australie. »

« Tu restes avec moi pendant que je m'endors ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Elle ferma les yeux et il la regarda pensivement.

[Tard dans la nuit, dans le salon de Katie ]

Grace était assise sur le canapé du salon, quelques personnes dormaient autour, Elle était la seule éveillée. Elle vit Katie descendre l'escalier et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'es bien amusée Grace ? »

« Oui, merci pour tout… »

« De rien ! »

« Où est Jessie ? »

« Elle s'est endormie dans ma chambre. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, moi ! »

« Moi non plus… On se tient compagnie ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Grace, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Quand vous serez là-bas… Enfin tu es la seule qui sache vraiment ce que Jessie laisse derrière elle, la seule qui soit au courant pour nous… Elle est très fragile et elle n'a aucune envie de partir. Tu seras là pour elle ? Pour l'aider si ça ne va pas ? »

Grace regardait droit devant elle sans dire un mot. Katie continua :

« Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi non plus, mais tu es forte, assez pour que Jessie puisse s'appuyer sur toi. Tu ferais ça ? Et tu me préviendrais si quelque chose tournait mal pour elle ? Ca me rassurerait vraiment tu sais… »

« D'accord. »

Grace regarda Katie dans les yeux et cette dernière sut qu'elle était sincère, elle la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« Merci… »

[ A l'aube dans la chambre de Katie ]

Katie entra dans la chambre et réveilla doucement Jessie :

« C'est l'heure ma puce, debout ! »

Jessie ouvrit les yeux et Katie l'embrassa :

« Tu as réveillé Grace ? »

« Elle n'a pas dormi, habilles-toi vite, on est pressées ! »

Jessie se leva et commença à s'habiller :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi avec moi ? »

« Je ne me suis pas couchée, j'ai discuté avec Grace toute la nuit, elle n'a pas un mauvais fond tu sais… »

Jessie ne répondit pas. Katie continua :

« Toujours est-il qu'on a pas vu l'heure et il faut y aller ou vous serez en retard pour l'enregistrement des bagages ! »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle vous prépare un casse-croûte que vous mangerez dans la voiture. »

Elles descendirent à toute vitesse, chargèrent les valises dans la voiture de Katie et démarrèrent. En arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, Eli les accueillit :

« Vite les filles, on a cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! »

Elles firent enregistrer leurs valises, puis eurent un peu de temps avant qu'on les appelle.

« Eh bien Grace tu m'as l'air fatiguée ! » commenta Eli

« Je dormirai dans l'avion ! »

Puis elle aperçut son père et Tiffany qui avaient amenés Zoe, elle leur sauta dans les bras. Ils restèrent longtemps à attendre, puis on les appela en salle d'embarquement. Zoe s'accrocha à son père :

« papa, laisse-moi rester avec toi, je ne veux pas y aller. »

Jake essaya de calmer cette soudaine crise de larmes.

« Où est Jessie ? » demanda Eli

« Elle est allée dire au revoir à Katie, tiens la voilà »

Ils la virent arriver les yeux rouges. Grace tenta de raisonner sa sœur qui hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Jake pleurait lorsque Eli dut l'enlever de force aux bras de son père. Jake embrassa Grace et les 4 enfants se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement.

Jake, Tiffany et Katie les regardèrent se diriger vers l'avion, Jessie et Grace ne se retournèrent pas, et Zoe pleurait sur l'épaule d'Eli.

[ Dans l'avion au décollage ]

Eli attachait Zoe et tentait de la consoler. Grace relisait la carte de ses amis et Jessie regardait par le hublot, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues…


	2. A new life

Once & Again - saison 4

« Let's go Australia, baby ! »

(Par Lucile : lululand@caramail.com )

Notes : Bon alors comme il y a quelques personnes qui lisent cette fic et qui n'ont jamais regardé la série (mes petites Kat et Kpu…) je vais faire un bref résumé. 

Rick Sammler est divorcé de Karen depuis quelques années ils ont 2 enfants : Eli et Jessie. Lily Manning est en train de divorcer de Jake, ils ont 2 filles : Grace et Zoe. Grace et Eli sont dans la même école c'est ainsi que Rick et Lily se rencontrent. Ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Grace est amoureuse de Eli mais il sortira avec sa meilleure amie Carla avant que celle-ci ne s'enfuie de chez elle. Eli adore la musique et a un groupe de rock, il a des difficultés scolaires et ne sera pas admis à la fac, lorsqu'il sera pris avec de la marijuana dans sa voiture et trouvera un boulot dans un studio d'enregistrement, sa mère commencera sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Jessie est anorexique dans la saison 2. Lily et Rick vont se marier et s'installer ensemble, Jess et Zoe partageront un temps la même chambre ce qui jettera entre elles un grand froid. Dans la 3e saison, on a la nette impression que Eli tombe amoureux de Grace, mais elle est amoureuse de son prof de littérature : M.Dimitri, ils auront comme un tout début de liaison mais l'hsitoire sera découverte et M.Dimitri viré du lycée. Pendant ce temps Jessie s'est aperçue qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour sa meilleure amie Katie et elles sortent ensemble, seule Grace et au courant, Rick croit que sa fille sort avec Tad le meilleur ami de Katie. Katie surnome Jessie Billie. Judy, la sœur de Lily sort avec l'associé de Rick : Sam qui est divorcé et a un fils de 10ans : Jamie. Au début de cette fic, Eli a 19ans, Grace17, Jessie 16 et Zoe 13.

Oui je sais j'avais dit bref le résumé, lol !

Les parties en italiques correspondent aux scènes en noir et blanc. 

**Episode 402 : A new life.**

[ Aéroport de Sydney ]

Lily les vit arriver de très loin. Eli tenait toujours Zoe dans ses bras, Jessie avait une démarche peu assurée et Grace regardait partout autour d'elle avec un air émerveillé. Il pressèrent le pas en la voyant, Grace lui sauta au cou :

« Maman ! Je suis si contente de te revoir… »

Eli secoua doucement Zoe :

« Zoe, puce, on est arrivés, ta maman est là… »

Zoe ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère encore à moitié endormie. Eli embrassa Lily :

« Salut Lily ! Zoe a dormi pendant la moitié du voyage, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller en descendant… »

« Merci Eli, tu es adorable. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Jessie ça va ? »

La jeune fille n'avait encore rien dit :

« Où est Papa ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oh chérie, je suis désolée il n'a pas pu venir, il voulait pourtant ! Mais il a tant de travail ces temps-ci, on le voit assez peu… »

« Tu prends soin de toi au moins ? » demanda Grace en regardant le ventre arrondi de sa mère

« Oui ma puce ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! D'ailleurs le bébé profite bien, je suis énorme ! Je n'ai jamais pris autant de poids pour toi ni Zoe… »

Lily était rayonnante et visiblement ravie de revoir ses enfants et ceux de Rick. Eli reprit Zoe :

« Laisse-la moi Lily, elle devient grande et tu vas avoir mal au dos… »

« Merci… »

Ils allèrent chercher les bagages, Grace et Jessie commencèrent à prendre plusieurs valises :

« Laissez les filles, on va appeler un porteur, je ne suis pas en mesure de porter quoi que ce soit et vous ne pourrez pas tout prendre. Allons, dépêchons, Judy nous attend au parking. »

« Tante Judy est là ? » demanda Grace avec un grand sourire

« Où la croyais-tu Gracie ? En pèlerinage avec les kangourous ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lily héla un porteur.

[ Dans la voiture, Judy est au volant, Lily à côté et les 4 enfants entassés sur la banquette arrière ]

« Je suis désolée, ma voiture n'est pas prévue pour 6… Enfin on a pas trop de chemin à faire » dit Judy

« J'espère, sinon en sortant je ne pourrais plus utiliser la jambe sur laquelle Jessie est assise… » répondit Eli

« Zoe tu me marche sur le pied ! » maugréa Grace

« J'y peux rien, Jessie n'arrête pas de bouger ce qui me force à me coller contre toi ! »

« J'arrêterais de bouger si Eli ne m'écrasait pas les côtes… »

« Bon les enfants ça ira comme ça ! Ne vous disputez pas dès le premier jour je vous prie… » supplia Lily, « il faudra vous en prendre à Rick nous on y est pour rien s'il est parti avec le break ce matin… »

« Alors maman comment est la maison ? » demanda Grace

« Tu vas voir elle est très grande, contrairement à la voiture. On vous a réservé les 4 chambres du 2e étage. On aurait voulu vous laisser choisir vos chambres, mais il a fallu qu'on installe vos meubles et vos affaires avant que vous n'arriviez. La chambre de Zoe communique avec celle d'Eli et celle de Grace avec celle de Jessie. Entre la chambre de Grace et celle d'Eli il y a une salle de bain qui donne donc sur vos deux chambres et sur le palier. De même entre les chambres de Zoe et Jessie il y a une pièce avec une télé et un ordinateur relié à Internet. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a de la moquette dans ma chambre, Maman ? » demanda Zoe

« Oui chérie, une belle moquette rose bien épaisse pour tes petits pieds. Tu as une grande fenêtre en alcôve avec des rideaux que j'ai fait moi-même assortis à la moquette. »

« Et j'ai une glace en pied aussi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Il y a un jardin ? » demanda Jessie

« Très grand ! Avec des arbres et des fleurs. »

« Y'a une piscine ? »

« Non, faut pas exagérer quand même, on a déjà une magnifique maison. »

« Et comment est la tienne tante Judy ? » demanda Grace

« Beaucoup plus petite… Très mignonne mais bien plus petite ! » 

[ Judy et Lily, dans la cuisine de la nouvelle maison, préparent un casse-croûte pour les enfants ]

« Tu as de la chance, ils vont mettre de l'animation dans cette maison, tu seras moins seule… » dit Judy

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Cette grande maison vide me donnait le cafard ! Et Rick qui n'est jamais là… »

« Sam dit que c'est parce que c'est le début, que dans quelques mois ils auront plus de temps à consacrer à leurs familles. »

« Sauf que c'est maintenant qu'on a besoin d'eux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les planterait pas là et on partirait toutes les deux faire le tour de l'Australie ? »

Lily la regarda et pointa son ventre, Judy eu un air désappointé et mordit dans un sandwich.

« Enfin Judy, même si mon état ne m'empêchait pas, je ne peux pas laisser les enfants en plan, ils n'ont rien demandé eux ! Mais vas-y toi ! »

« Toute seule ? Non… »

Il y eut un moment de silence et Judy lança :

« Il faut que je me trouve du boulot, ça m'occupera la journée, mais Sam ne veut pas en entendre parler. »

« J'espère au moins que Rick va rentrer dîner ce soir pour Jessie et Eli… »

[ Dans la chambre d'Eli, celui-ci range ses affaires dans les placards ]

« Eli ! C'est toi qui as mon agenda ? » cria Jessie de sa chambre

Eli jeta un coup d'œil dans un sac et lança l'agenda à sa sœur à travers le palier. Grace entra dans la chambre d'Eli :

« Alors tu aimes ta chambre ? »

« Un fois que j'aurai installé quelques posters sur ce papier peint jaune poussin ça ira mieux… » répondit-il avec un sourire

Elle s'assit sur son lit :

« Alors tu vas rester ici ? Tu ne vas pas prendre un appartement ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. De toutes manières je n'ai pas assez d'argent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te trouver du travail ? Reprendre tes études ? »

« Je ne me suis inscrit à aucune fac, et tant que mon père ne m'ennuiera pas avec ça, je compte découvrir le pays. »

« Donc tu ne vas pas travailler ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça t'embête ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me renseigne. »

Zoe arriva de la salle de bain avec un air contrarié :

« Grace ! On a un placard chacun dans la salle de bain, et je n'ai pas assez de place dans le mien. Est-ce que je peux prendre un étage du tien ? »

« Non ! Enfin, attends au moins que j'ai installé mes affaires… »

« Tu peux utiliser le mien Zoe » intervint Eli « Je n'ai pas grand chose à mettre dedans ça ira. »

« Merci. » Zoe s'en alla ravie

« Tu ne défais pas tes bagages Grace ? »

« Non je le ferai plus tard. A vrai dire, j'ai bien envie de faire un tour pour voir à quoi ressemble le quartier… »

« Si tu attends quelques minutes je viendrais avec toi. »

« D'accord. » répondit Grace avec un grand sourire

« Demande aux filles si elles veulent venir. »

« Jessie ! Zoe ! On va faire un tour vous voulez venir ? »

« J'envoie une e-mail à Maman et Katie et j'arrive ! » cria Jess

« Génial ! » s'exclama Zoe en sautant sur le lit

[ Plus tard, les 4 enfants dans les rues du lotissement ]

« Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes dans le coin ? » demanda Grace avec un air sceptique en regardant une vieille dame traverser la rue.

« J'espère ! Tu nous vois enterrés dans un lotissement qui ressemble à une maison de retraite ? » répliqua Eli

« Il me semble que le lycée n'est pas loin » commença Jessie « Dans ce cas je pense qu'ils y a pas mal de jeunes dans ce lotissement. D'ailleurs j'irais bien voir à quoi il ressemble ce lycée ! »

« C'est demain la rentrée Jessie, tu ne crois pas que tu le verras bien assez tôt ? » lui demanda son frère

Grace prit la défense de Jess : « C'est vrai ça, moi aussi je voudrais bien y aller. Aller Eli on y va ? » Grace et Jessie lui firent un sourire suppliant, il éclata de rire :

« Ok, ok… Je suis incapable de vous résister ! Mais je vous signale qu'on ne sait pas où il est ce lycée… »

Zoe ouvrit son sac à dos et dit « Attendez, je vais vous le dire moi comment on y va ! »

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non ! Zoe, ne me dis pas que tu as pris      avec toi le plan de la ville ? » demanda Grace avec un air inquiet.

« Pas le plan de la ville, juste celui du quartier.. » répondit sa sœur en dépliant le papier

« Je refuse de me promener avec ça ! Si on veut s'intégrer ici, ce n'est sûrement pas en passant pour de parfaits touristes qu'on va y arriver. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Grace ! » ajouta Jessie

« Oui moi aussi, Zoe range cette carte tout de suite ! » déclara Eli

« Pas question, je n'ai pas envie de me perdre ! »

« De quoi tu as peur ? De te faire dévorer par les kangourous ? » lui demanda Grace en lui arrachant la carte des mains et en la jetant dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Zoe cria après sa sœur puis se mit à bouder. Jessie la prit avec elle :

« Allons, Zoe ne fais pas la tête pour ça, on va pas se perdre je crois que j'ai déjà repérer le lycée en arrivant avec la voiture… »

[Le soir dans la salle à manger. Lily et les enfants sont à table, la place de Rick est vide ils mangent en silence]

Jessie, avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix, la déception se lit sur son visage : « C'était toujours la même chose quand on était petits, il n'était jamais à la maison… Le matin quand je me réveillais il était déjà parti et lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, je dormais. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revivre ça. C'est bien la peine de faire tous ces kilomètres pour vivre avec un courant d'air ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt arriver les enfants. » dit Lily avec un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant « il a dû être un peu retardé au boulot. »

Jessie fixe la caméra d'un air sceptique 

La porte s'ouvrit et Rick entra. Jessie se leva et sauta au cou de son père.

« Enfin ! On croyait que tu n'arriverais plus ! »

« Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Eli approche un peu… »

« Hello Papa. Viens t'asseoir ça va être froid. »

Rick embrassa tout le monde, s'assit puis demanda :

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était long ! » soupira Grace

« Ils ont presque fini de déballer leurs affaires » dit Lily « Ils vont se coucher tôt car demain c'est la rentrée. »

« On a été voir le lycée cet après-midi » déclara Jessie

« Alors qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda son père

« C'est pas mal… Et surtout ce n'est pas loin. »

« Oui, vous pourrez y aller à pieds, plus besoin d'Eli pour vous emmener ! »

« Ouais je pourrai dormir ! » répondit celui-ci en souriant

« Et moi j'irai à pied aussi ? » demanda Zoe

« Oui ma puce, c'est tout à côté. » répondit sa mère « je t'emmènerai demain matin pour te montrer et après tu pourras faire le chemin seule. »

« Il y a des jeunes dans ce lotissement ? » demanda Eli

« Oh oui ! » soupira Lily « Je suis bien contente de voir arriver la rentrée ils feront moins de bruit ! Nos voisins de droite ont un fils qui a du monter un groupe de rock, et ceux de gauche ont un fils assez étrange… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Grace en riant

« Tu verras par toi-même. » répondit Rick

« Ah non pas question ! » objecta Lily « Je ne veux pas que vous fréquentiez ce garçon, c'est le drogué du quartier avec des cheveux bleus et un piercing dans le nez ! »

« Ca promet ! » murmura Grace

« Il me plaît bien moi ce garçon… » ajouta Eli

« Eli ! » cria Jessie

« Je plaisantais ! » rétorqua-t-il devant l'air affolé de Lily.

Après le dîner, Rick prit Eli à part :

« Ecoute mon grand, je sais que tu es presque un adulte et que tu vas vouloir ton indépendance, mais je voudrais que tu attendes avant de te prendre un appartement. Pour ta sœur… J'ai très bien conscience que je lui ai imposé de partir, ce ne sera pas simple et si tu reste habiter ici, ça lui facilitera les choses… »

« Y'a pas de problème P'pa ! C'est ce que je comptais faire de toutes manières. »

« C'est vrai ? » Rick avait l'air franchement étonné « C'est super alors ! »

[ Le lendemain matin, Jessie attend Grace au pied de l'escalier, elles s'apprêtent à partir pour l'école ]

« Grace ! Dépêches-toi je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard ! »

« J'arrives, j'arrives… »

Grace déboula dans les escaliers, Lily sortit de la cuisine et leur tendit chacune un sac en papier :

« N'oubliez pas vos repas les filles ! Embrassez-moi et filez. »

« Vite Maman, on est en retard ! » dis Grace en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en se précipitant dehors, tellement vite qu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un !

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention en sortant de chez vous ? » demanda le jeune garçon qu'elle avait percuté

« Excusez-moi… »

« Bonjour Mrs Sammler. »

« Bonjour Mike. Les filles je vous présente le… voisin de gauche… »

« Oui ça, on s'en serait doutés… » murmura Grace en fixant les cheveux d'un bleu électrique montés en piques avec du gel et l'anneau dans le nez.

« On fera connaissance plus tard je suis en retard. » dit Mike à Grace et Jessie, puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Grace toujours étalée sur le sol et partit.

Grace se releva, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce Mike l'avait regardé, c'était très gênant !

« Viens Jessie allons-y » dit-elle toujours un peu abasourdie par cette rencontre brutale.

Elles étaient arrivées au milieu de la rue lorsque Lily les rappela :

« Grace ton sac ! »

Elle l'avait effectivement oublié sur l'asphalte

« Mon dieu, où ai-je la tête ce matin ? » se lamenta-t-elle en courant vers sa mère.

[ Vers 10h, Eli se lève en entendant de la musique dans la rue, il regarde par la fenêtre et s'aperçoit que ça vient de chez le voisin, il s'habille et va sonner là-bas ]

Un jeune garçon d'une 20aine d'années vient ouvrir.

« Oui c'est pour quoi ? »

« Excusez-moi c'est chez vous la musique ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Le voisin… »

« On fait trop de bruit ? Parce que si c'est le cas il faudra vous y faire, on répète tous les matins, j'ai un groupe de rock. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mais… Je peux venir vous voir jouer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Là où j'habitais avant j'avais un groupe de rock… »

« Si t'es intéressé il nous manque un chanteur ? »

« J'étais guitariste, mais… »

« On a pas besoin de guitariste. Alors tu sais chanter ? »

« Je peux toujours vous montrer ce que je sais faire… »

Eli entre et la porte se referme.

[ Au lycée, Grace est assise dans une classe, le cours n'a pas commencé, Mike entre et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés ]

« Ca t'embêtes si je m'assois ? »

« De toutes manières c'est déjà fait alors… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'italien aussi ? »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi je te signale ! »

« C'est vrai mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi agressive ! »

« Excuse ! »

« Ca fait deux fois que tu me présentes tes excuses aujourd'hui Grace. »

« Et alors ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu sais mon prénom ? »

« J'ai entendu ta mère t'appeler ce matin. »

« Une chance qu'elle ne m'ai pas appelé Gracie… »

« Toutes les américaines sont-elles aussi charmantes ? »

« Tous les australiens sont-ils aussi idiots ? »

Le professeur arriva ce qui les obligea à arrêter de se chamailler, Mike murmura :

« Je peux te faire visiter le coin cet après-midi… »

« Non merci, j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Demain ? »

« Mike ! » appela le professeur « Tu pourrais faire un effort et écouter au moins le 1er jour ! »

[ Jessie et Grace sortent du lycée, Mike les aperçoit et les appelle ]

« Oh non, pas lui ! » s'exclama Grace

Jessie rit « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre où que j'ailles depuis ce matin… »

A ce moment il les rattrapa :

« On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix… » maugréa Grace

« Alors cette première journée de cours ? »

« Ca a été… » répondit Jessie

« Vous savez les nouveaux ici c'est rare… Vous faites quoi demain soir ? Je vais au ciné avec des copains, vous pourriez venir ça vous ferait connaître du monde. »

« Ouais c'est une bonne idée ! » s'écria Jessie, Grace la fusilla du regard

« Bon je vous laisse là j'ai des courses à faire, on se voit demain au lycée. »

« Jessie pourquoi as-tu dit oui ? » demanda Grace lorsque Mike fut parti

Jessie haussa les épaules « Il a pas l'air bien méchant, et puis c'est vrai on a besoin de connaître du monde ici. »

[ Dans la cuisine, Lily boit un thé, Zoe fait ses devoirs sur la table, Eli joue aux cartes avec Grace et Jessie ]

« Alors les filles cette première journée ? Vous vous êtes fait des amis ? » demanda Lily

« On a rencard demain soir ! » répondit Jessie

« Déjà ! Avec qui ? »

« Mike, le voisin, il veut nous présenter des copains… » répondit Grace d'un ton exaspéré

« Ca a l'air de te ravir ! » dit Eli en riant

Grace leva les yeux aux ciel et lui demanda :

« Et toi tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je me suis fait engagé dans un groupe de rock, je suis chanteur. »

« Tu perds pas de temps ! »

« Zoe, tu ne dis rien ? » demanda Lily

« Je déteste cette nouvelle école, toutes les filles se moquent de mon accent américain et on a déjà des devoirs à faire ! »

« T'en fais pas Zoe, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'une heure passée à côté du percé du quartier ! » soupira Grace

[ Le soir, les images défilent ]

Eli lit sur son lit.

Zoe contemple un album photo de ses amis de Chicago.

Jessie tchatche avec Katie sur internet.

Grace pleure, puis se lève soudain, prend un stylo et entame une lettre, on voit le nom du destinataire : M.Dimitri…

Rick est encore en train de travailler au boulot.

Lily est seule dans son lit et éteint la lumière d'un air las.


End file.
